


肖根日常（4）

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 肖根 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 依旧是肖根日常的小脑洞每个之间没有什么特别的关联





	肖根日常（4）

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧是肖根日常的小脑洞  
> 每个之间没有什么特别的关联

 [（1）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175752)    [（2）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176538)   [（3）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176643)

 

*  
“一切检查显示Bear 并无大碍，只是看起来确实很......沮丧，”兽医女士皱起眉，从手中的数据抬起头来望向带着大狗来就诊的两个女人，“你们最近是否有充分地陪伴他，带他出去玩耍？”

“大型犬需要保证充足的户外活动时间。”

“哎呀……”瘦高个儿的棕发女人抱歉地揉了揉大狗的脑袋，抬起头来优雅地对医生说道：“是我们的疏忽。我和Sameen……最近刚刚重逢，我以为我再也见不到她了。所以呢，我们有点……沉迷于室内活动，忽视了Bear。我们会好好补偿他的。”

矮个子黑发女人面无表情地咳了咳：“Root.”但兽医女士看得出一直面无表情的她有点尴尬。

兽医女士只好假装没有注意到这些，交代了注意事项之后就把两人送了出去。

转身离开的兽医女士还能听到两人边走边争论什么：  
“Root，我向上帝发誓你再向任何人暗示我们的性生活我就要你好看。”

“哦Sameen，你随时都可以给我好看，比如说……待会儿……你甚至可以绕远的那条路回家……”

 

*  
解决了迈阿密的一个号码，趁着旅游旺季Root和Shaw决定租只游艇度个假。旅游旺季很难租到符合她们心意的游艇，不过嘛，机器不就是为了这个存在的嘛，Shaw毫不在意地这么跟Root说。

“你确定不用雇一个船长吗？”根咬着手中奶茶的吸管，歪了歪头问Shaw。

Shaw翻了个白眼，“拜托Root，我可曾是个海军陆战队士兵。这只是一只游艇而已。”

“而且，你真的想要有人打扰我们的私人空间吗？”

第二天晚上，Shaw正在甲板上漫不经心地拨弄着方向盘，Root则刚舱里钻了出来。夜间的海风轻轻掀开了Shaw轻薄的海上套装，Root的眼睛在低纬的月光下闪闪发亮。

“你说这样会不会让船撞上什么？”Root趁Shaw不备把她推倒在了甲板上，鼻尖抵着Shaw的嘴唇轻轻蹭着。

Shaw任由Root对她上下其手，眼里闪着挑衅的光：“来啊，Root，你当真觉得一个海军陆战队队员会让船撞上什么吗？”

 

*  
为了解决一个在医院的号码，Root和Shaw都临时用了住院医师的假身份。号码自然是小菜一碟，顺利解决；但是她们还是保留了这个假身份近半个月的时间，理由是Root觉得“偶尔在医院上班救死扶伤感觉还真不错呢”，而Shaw翻了两周的白眼：还不是因为可以穿着白大褂这里顺支针剂那里休息室来点医院play的。反正，一个曾经是医生的前特工和一个耳朵里有人工智能上帝的顶级黑客也是不会弄出什么医疗事故的。

但是Root和Shaw不到第三周就双双被解雇了。理由分别是“对同事进行显而易见的性骚扰”和“对同医院的医师实行了不可原谅的暴力行为”。

 

*  
在拉斯维加斯的赌场里，一张坐着10个玩家的豪华大赌桌上堆满了高高的代币，但更引人注目的是两位神秘漂亮的女性。都是身着一袭黑裙的漂亮女人，高个儿的坐在个子稍矮的女士的对面，谁也不看只盯着对面面无表情的女人，两眼含波。

赌局漫长，十个人里陆陆续续出局了六个，局面愈发的紧张。观战的人越来越多，所有人都屏住呼吸期待着。

自始至终赌桌上的另外两名男性没有被他们的对手看上一眼，而围观群众也注意到了两个漂亮女人之间无声的较劲：只要高个女士一加注，矮个女士也会加注；矮个女人让牌时，高个女人也会让牌。

“全押。”

“全押。”

面无表情的女士看都不看喊出全押的另外两个人，她直勾勾地望进面前女人的双眼；围观的人受不了这样的眼光，移开了目光看向被可怕的眼神盯住的高个子女人，不敢相信有人竟能从这样的目光中幸存下来。

棕发高个的女人笑眼盈盈地承受着这骇人的凝视，与黑脸女人对视着。

Shaw又盯着Root的脸看了好一会儿，开口：“加注。”

围观的人们发出低低的惊叫。

发牌人冷静地重复道：“加注。”

“单挑。”

Shaw看都没看发牌人一眼。她只是面无表情地盯着Root。

Root也盯着Shaw看。但是不只是眼睛。

在长久得直到地狱结冰的等待后，Root轻微地歪了歪脑袋，露出一个撩人的微笑：“全押。”

“加注。全押。”发牌人说道。

Shaw长久面无表情的脸上出现了一个极其短暂的笑容，快到除了Root以外的任何人（包括机器）都没有注意到。

“跟进。”Shaw依旧保持着同一个坐姿，眼都不眨地说道。

“各位，请摊牌。”

“同花。”Shaw盯着看向牌的Root的侧脸。

“满堂红。”Root转回头来，抬眼看向Shaw。

Shaw保持着同样的姿势看着Root，右手将牌潇洒地摊开，于是周围发出了不甚压抑的惊叹声：“更强的满堂红。”

Root优雅地摊开了自己的牌。

围观群众们这次没再费心压住惊叹声和掌声：“同花顺。最强牌。”

“这位女士赢了。”

Root满面笑容地从座位起身，转身离开前朝Shaw抛了个风情万种的媚眼。

Shaw狠狠地一挑眉，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“Root，你用机器作弊了。”

“哦，Sameen，没有她的事儿，机器不会这么做的。”Root安抚性的嗓音从耳机里传了出来。

“我看到你的小动作了！”Shaw恼火地嘶声道。

“Well，不过我觉得我们真应该先关注一下我们的任务，”Root一边用顺来的门禁卡打开了员工通道，一边抽出了双枪：“我们的军火商先生就要出现了。”

“Sameen，待会你不仅可以用他们最新的武器突突个痛快，揍几个人，如果结束得快的话我们还可以享用他还没进去的顶层总统套间。”

“好吧，”Shaw翻了个白眼掏出了枪，做好了战斗准备，“不过别忘了，Root，你欠我1亿8000万美金。”

Root歪过头来看看Shaw，然后邪邪地笑了：“晚点，sweetie，这笔账我们可以回房间讨论。”

 

*  
Root和Shaw来了一场说走就走的公路旅行。

原因是Shaw想试试上次一个任务中顺手开回来的超跑。

但是最后她们换了差不多可能有十几辆车吧。

最开始的超跑开起来是真的过瘾，Shaw承认，但是内部空间太小了，不适合激烈的运动。

于是她们看上了一辆内部空间超大的越野车。

然后再和一帮偶遇的毒品贩子的火拼中她们基本毁掉了这部车，就换上了再枪战中幸存的一辆美国肌肉车。

然后，你懂的，枪战后肾上腺素充盈的时候Root和Shaw就很容易擦枪走火。

车座基本都被她们毁得无法修复了（Shaw发誓她有尝试修的，只不过某人不停地打扰她的工作以至于她们在车前盖又打了起来，之后这车是基本报废了）。

后来，她们一致同意要爱护最后这辆超级可爱的捷豹轿车。

最终回家的时候车上只有零星几个弹孔，车的内饰也基本（算是吧，不要纠结细节的话）完整，Root和Shaw都挺骄傲的。

 

*  
“长绒地毯（shag rug）？还是紫色？你是认真的吗？”Shaw用“你疯了吗”的眼神看着Root。

“说实话，我们为什么要这种毛绒绒的没过多久肯定会掉毛的地毯？”Shaw嫌弃地翻了个白眼。

“家里有只会掉毛的就够了。”Shaw不满地嘟囔道，而Bear生气地闭上了嘴。

“Oh，Sameen， shag rug is...Is for shagging.”Root歪歪头笑了，笑容很是意味深长。

“而且......经常换新的就不会掉毛了。不喜欢紫色我们就换其他颜色好了。”Root理直气壮地回答道。

后来机器专门找了一家专门定制长绒地毯的公司推荐给Root和Shaw。

 

FIN


End file.
